


Leafing Through

by ShadowCrusade



Series: All Hallows Karma [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, ceo of writing zwei with fairgame as much as possible, listen i need more zwei and i will write more fg and zwei content if i have to, no beta i die on this earth like a heathen, we some more fluff yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/pseuds/ShadowCrusade
Summary: Day 2 of All Hallows Karma: LeavesWhen Clover takes a walk in the park to clear his head, he runs into someone he didn't expect to see.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: All Hallows Karma [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950640
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Leafing Through

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAND WE GOT DAY 2 FOLKS
> 
> and somewhat earlier than usual...i amaze myself sometimes
> 
> anyways i hope yall enjoy

Clover always enjoyed the change in color when autumn arrived. He never could list a good reason as to why that was, just that enjoyed the change. He definitely felt more relaxed during this time of year than he does any other time. Maybe it’s the cooler weather. Or the peace and quiet that comes with it. At the moment, his current living space was near a park that was filled with colors of oranges, yellows, and reds. There were some greens that lingered on the branches of the trees, but they wouldn’t last long. There were already piles of leaves underneath the trees. He could see small children run through the piles as they were chased by their friends. Not a care in the world. 

The island of Patch was special like that.

Clover stepped out of his apartment to take a stroll through the park. To appreciate the color changes. When he stepped out, there was a chill breeze that blew past him. _Feels like a cold front might be coming through._ Clover thought to himself as he shrugged off the chill. Maybe if he had worn something a bit warmer, he would be fine. Although, growing up in the north, he definitely had a high tolerance to the cold. 

He followed the cemented pathways that trailed and broke off into other trails the further into the park. There were a lot of people at the park. He could see the picnics, the games that were being played. Some people were even fishing in the small lake that was at the center of the area. Clover regretted not bringing his fishing pole when he decided to come to Patch for a vacation. The opportunity was missed. 

He followed the winding paths for a bit longer before he settled onto a spot at the base of a tree. There were plenty of leaves surrounding the tree, but just enough of a bare spot where he could comfortably settle in and read a book. Which is exactly what he did. Clover pulled out the small book that Marrow had gifted him as a joke last year on his birthday and continued to reread it. The book was jokingly called the ‘Dreamers Read’. He wasn’t sure why the silly little book always brought comfort to him, but it did. The book held symbols and ways of interpreting dreams. He found amusement in what clothes and the type that is worn in the dream means.

Clover was in the middle of reading what a crab represents in a nightmare like scenario when a rustle of leaves grabbed his attention. He turned to face the pile of leaves to his right and could see something wiggling through the large mound of orange. Clover cleared his throat to grab the attention of whatever was sneaking through the pile when he was greeted with something unexpected. 

A black and white corgi. 

The small corgi had raised its head from the pile when hearing Clover. His small tongue hanging out of his mouth as the small dog seemed excited to someone new. As it stepped out from the leaves, a few stragglers hanging onto the dog’s short fur, Clover noticed a dark red collar around its neck. _I wonder if the dog got away from its owner._ Clover thought to himself as he motioned for the dog to come closer. The dog immediately walked over to Clover and jumped into his lap. 

“Well, aren’t you a friendly little guy.” Clover pet the dog as the small corgi relished in the attention it was received. “Now, let’s see what you have here...” He grabbed the nametag and was greeted with the dog’s name. “Zwei, huh? Interesting name. I’ll bet your owner’s looking for you.” The dog simply barked as it licked the palm of Clover’s hand. He turned over the tag name and noticed a phone number. He reached for his phone when he heard someone nearby start to call for the dog.

“Zwei Rose-Xiao Long! Where in the actual fuck did you go?!” A gruff voice called out. The voice sounded familiar as it continued to call for the corgi. “Zwei! If you don’t come over here right now, then no treats for you for a month!” The dog didn’t budge. If anything, Zwei simply curled up on Clover’s lap, as if knowing that it was an empty threat. 

Clover peered from around the tree and smiled at seeing who had called the dog. It was just yesterday that Clover had met Qrow, but somehow he had hoped it wouldn’t be the last time he saw him. The two hadn’t exchanged numbers when they left the coffee shop, despite all the flirting, Clover didn’t want to jump the gun by asking for it. Especially since he was here for only a short time. It didn’t seem to get his hopes up and he also didn’t want to prove Elm right when she said that he falls in love too quickly. 

Just as Qrow was about to sink into the ground, Clover whistled. Qrow’s attention immediately went to the sound and once again the two were face to face. Qrow’s oversized hoodie with a pair of black jeans and combat boots was an odd look. However, Clover couldn’t help but find it adorable. His pale red eyes buzzed with that same mischievous glint that he spotted yesterday during their conversation. 

“You wouldn’t have happened to have lost an adorable little corgi, would you have.” Clover asked. 

Qrow frowned. “Adorable is far from it. A corgi yes, but he’s not adorable.” He strided over to Clover’s current sitting space, when he found what he had been searching for. “Zwei!” The dog in question simply barked, a smile on his face. “Seriously? If you keep running off like that, you’re gonna get lost and then Summer’s gonna be devastated. Do you want to make your dog mother sad?” The corgi let out a small whine before hopping off of Clover’s lap. “Sorry about him.” 

Clover shook his head. “I’m not. He was pretty friendly and I like dogs so it was more of a treat for me.” Qrow picked up the dog. “So, what brings you to the park?”

“I came to give Zwei a walk since the girls are having a girls day and Tai wanted some peace and quiet.” Qrow explained. “The little guy walked over to my room with his leash and everything.” 

“Oh my gosh...”

“I should have known better than to leave it at home, thinking it’d be fine.” Qrow muttered as the dog licked the side of his face. “Yeah, love you too dog.” Clover watched the two of them for a bit longer. The Qrow he had met at the coffee shop was just a bit more guarded than the one that stood before him. He wondered for a brief moment as to why that was. 

“So, what about you? What are you doing out here, and without a jacket?” Qrow asked, effectively shutting down Clover’s train of thought. 

“It’s not that cold.”

“Lucky Charm it is cold.”

“It’s not.” Clover insisted. 

“What’s with the book?” Qrow changed the subject as Clover rolled his eyes. 

“Marrow gave this to me.” Clover told him as he stood up and walked closer to Qrow. “It’s a dream journal of sorts.”

“A dream journal?” Qrow asked as he put the corgi down and quickly leafed through the book. The sound of it’s pages almost sounded like crackling fire. “Why do you need a dream journal.”

“I tend to have some lucid dreams every now and then.” Clover explained. “Marrow thought it would be funny to give me this for my birthday last year.” Qrow handed the book back to him. “It’s actually really interesting, some of the commentary in this book is pretty funny.”

“I’ll have to find myself a copy then.” Qrow smirked as Clover simply chuckled. There was a moment of quiet between the two when Qrow cleared his throat, and turned his gaze downwards. “Well, I should probably get going. Tai might be wondering where the dog went.” 

“I guess I’ll see you around?” 

“If you hang around Marrow, then yeah you’ll see me just about everywhere if Jaune’s around.” Qrow laughed. 

_Perfect. Note to self; Spend more time with Marrow._

“Zwei for the love of gods.” Qrow groaned out as the small corgi was once again back in the pile of leaves. The small dog happily barked as it bounced on the mound. “You hate me and this is your way of showing it.” Qrow muttered as Clover couldn’t help but laugh. He reached down to grab the dog from the mound when Qrow slipped on some loose leaves and started to fall into the pile. 

As a reflex, Qrow had reached out to grab something to stabilize him. Unfortunately, that thing he grabbed onto was Clover, who was not at all prepared to catch Qrow. The two men both ended up falling into the leaves and for a brief moment Clover’s vision was filled with oranges. He sat up as Qrow was currently face planted into the mound, not making a move to get up. He could hear the dark haired start to groan in embarrassment and Clover couldn’t help himself. 

He laughed. 

He let himself fall back into the leaves as he laughed at what just happened. From a different point of view, he could only imagine what their fall looked like. A barrage of limbs flopping onto the ground with leaves being scattered to the small breeze that was present. All for a dog, that was still frolicking through the pile like it was a deer in the meadow. 

“I’m sorry.”

Clover struggled to stifle his laugh. “For what exactly?”

Qrow removed his face from the pile of orange and red leaves. “For dragging you down with me.” 

“Well, it is autumn. No better time to _fall_ am I right?” Clover replied as Qrow just stared at him. He blinked once. Then started laughing. 

“Oh gods, you’re just as bad as Yang and Tai.” 

“I’m great at puns, what do you mean?” 

“Unbelievable.”

“Don’t you mean... unbe _leaf_ able.”

Qrow stood up. “Goodbye Clover.”

“Why are you _leafing_ me?!” 

“Oh my gods.” Qrow couldn’t contain his laughter as he held his hand out to Clover. The brunette was still on the ground, and Zwei was now present at Qrow’s side. Clover took his hand as Qrow helped him up from the pile. “Here’s your book.” Qrow handed him the small book as Clover tucked it away.

“Thanks.”

“So, I guess I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah, if I keep hanging around Marrow.” Clover said half-jokingly.

“Well... I’m usually at the coffee shop on Tuesdays around three...if you want to stop by...” Qrow trailed off. 

Clover blinked. _Okay, Elm, I’m not falling in love, but this might be a date._ “I’d like to, if you aren’t too busy with anything.”

“That’s my place of escape from my nieces, so I’m definitely not busy.” Qrow informed him as he scratched the back of his neck. 

“Alright then, Tuesday it is. And whatever other time I happen to run into you.” Qrow laughed. The dog started to whine as Qrow looked down at the corgi with a look of annoyance. “Sounds to me like Zwei is ready to go home.” 

“He’s just hungry. But, yeah I should probably head out.” With that, the two parted ways. Clover sat back down in his spot when he felt something prick at the small of his back. He reached around back there and pulled out a small singular leaf. The color red present on one side of the leaf as the other side was pure green. He had never seen anything like it before. He looked over across the way to see Qrow and Zwei as they walked further away. The red color of the leaf reminded Clover of Qrow’s eyes. 

_I wonder if leaves mean anything in the dream world._


End file.
